Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${x-5y = -3}$ ${x = 2y+3}$
Answer: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $2y+3$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${(2y+3)}{- 5y = -3}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $2y+3 - 5y = -3$ $-3y+3 = -3$ $-3y+3{-3} = -3{-3}$ $-3y = -6$ $\dfrac{-3y}{{-3}} = \dfrac{-6}{{-3}}$ ${y = 2}$ Now that you know ${y = 2}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 2y+3}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 2}{(2)}{ + 3}$ $x = 4 + 3$ ${x = 7}$ You can also plug ${y = 2}$ into $\thinspace {x-5y = -3}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${x - 5}{(2)}{= -3}$ ${x = 7}$